Lingerie
by kaibasgirlx
Summary: Something sexy and a little bit sweet. Noel/Yeul. For Owlteria on tumblr.


**Gifted to: Owlteria on tumblr/Ninenya on deviantART.**

**Huge thank you to Sage Estheim on tumblr/PuppyNoelle on deviantART for conversing with me on the finer points bedroom seduction, as this helped me an enormous amount in writing this!**

**Please note that Noel and Yeul are 25 & 22 respectively, and no, this isn't their first time.**

* * *

"I'm just going to drop this off, be back in a minute!"

Yeul heard the door close, as she walked over to the closet in their bedroom and dug around for the bag she had buried somewhere in the back. Noel would return in a few minutes, and she wanted to be ready to surprise him. She located the bag, and took out the short robe and chemise she had gone shopping for with Vanille a few weeks before.

The smooth fabric seemed to flow over her hands as she took a moment to appreciate the ensemble. The chemise was a deep, emerald green color, the edges trimmed in wisteria. An embroidered pattern of butterflies in the same beige color followed a downward curve from the chest to the bottom of the skirt. The sides had two small slits sewn over with lace, and a fringe of it covered the edge of the hemline. It was a truly an alluring piece. In comparison, the robe was rather simple. A bold amethyst with wide open sleeves and a satin belt to hold it closed.

Taking off her clothing, she removed the tags and slipped the chemise over her head, straightening it out. Adjusting the straps, she then proceeded to pull on the robe, tying it closed with the sash. After throwing out the bag and tags, she dimmed the lights in their bedroom just as she heard the front door swinging open and shut once more.

Her stomach fluttered with excitement, as she heard Noel's footsteps pause for a moment, probably to inspect something, before he called out to her.

"Yeul?"

"I'm in here," she answered.

"Oh, okay." His footsteps drew nearer as he pushed open the door to their bedroom. "Listen, I'm just going to go quickly to…" he trailed off, blue eyes going wide as he stood rooted to the spot, having finally caught sight of her.

Yeul clasped her hands behind her back, fighting down the smile that kept threatening to surface. "Going quickly to do what?" She asked, with an innocent tilt of her head.

Noel blinked, having gone slack jawed quite some time ago. He could barely form a coherent thought, let alone remember what he was about to say. "I—What are you…" his eyes roved over her body, as he drew closer, almost unsure if he should touch her. "How did you…" his eyes met hers, and she could see behind the flabbergasted expression, there was nothing short of pleasure in his eyes. It filled her with excitement, as he continued to draw near. "I mean, you look amazing! I'm just...where did you _get_ this from? I—"

She placed a finger over his lips, and he fell silent immediately, clamping them shut. His eyes watched her, completely captivated, the anticipation between them building. Slowly, she moved her finger over to the corner of his mouth, tracing its upward curve, before dipping down and moving back up again. She continued following its downward slope, pausing to run her finger over the swell of his bottom lip, causing his mouth to go dry, lips parting open in a gasp. The more she stroked, the more she could feel his arousal, as he let out a soft breath, his gaze becoming heavy and filled with sensual desire. His hand reached up to catch her fingers as they curved teasingly around his lips a second time, and it was all he could do not to bite them as he roughly captured her in a kiss that seemed to scream of primal desire.

Yeul's hand brushed along the edge of his cheek before reaching up into his hair. Noel held her head close to his, devouring her lips with his own. The air was becoming hot and charged between them, as they paused for breath, faces flushed and chests heaving.

Trailing a hand down his back, Yeul found the hem of his shirt, and slowly slid her palms up underneath, feeling the numerous taut muscles right below the skin. Circling to the front, she spread her hands out over his stomach, then his chest, the shirt riding up along her arms as she moved onto his shoulders. Noel emitted a sigh of pleasure, his lips still pressed against her own, as she stroked the muscles, causing his shoulders to relax. She then moved to the back of his neck, before pulling the shirt over his head and throwing it aside.

Noel closed the distance between them once more, as he traced the line of her jaw with his lips, before her mouth found his again. His hands left her head, moving to rest one against her cheek, the other sliding along the robe, and slipping a hand inside the front opening, succeeding only mildly in pushing one side off her right shoulder. Yeul smiled against his lips as she guided his hand towards the sash tied at her waist, but Noel forwent that in favor of kissing the incline of her throat. Yeul gave a soft gasp as he reached the nape of her neck and bit down gently on the delicate skin.

Letting out a moan, she closed her eyes, as she felt Noel guide her towards the bed. Her legs hit the edge of mattress, and she held onto his arms as she maneuvered them around so that he was the one against the bed.

The movement seemed to jerk Noel out of whatever trance he'd been in, but before he could say a word, Yeul pushed him down, following after. Noel glanced up at her, but his eyes were distracted as the robe hung open from her shoulders and he could see straight into the valley of her chest. His hand reached out, pulling the sash loose, but the robe only opened partway, and he realized there was an inner tie holding it closed. He looked up, meeting Yeul's jade eyes as he smiled in amusement.

"What's this?"

"I did not want to make it too easy for you," she responded coyly, as she sat back on his chest.

He grinned. "Looks like tonight's full of surprises."

She nodded, her smile pleased. "Do you mind if I'm on top?"

He pushed away the hair covering her face. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes. I want to be the one to pleasure you tonight."

He adjusted himself into a sitting position, as Yeul slid off his legs. His hand stroked her cheek, before coming down to lift her chin. "Okay. But…" he raised a finger at her.

She looked at him inquiringly, as he placed his lips over her own. He kissed her chastely, before his tongue came out, hot and moist as it slid along her bottom lip slowly, and he felt her jaw go weak. He took advantage of this to lick the sides of her mouth open, as she emitted a moan, and he could feel the heat pulsating through her body with arousal. Reaching upward, he completed the circle of her mouth and pulled away. He watched for a moment as her lips puckered again and again in want, eyes closed and breathing heavy.

"I'm going to have my way with you too."

Yeul could feel his hand underneath her chin and hear his voice right in front of her, but she couldn't find his lips. She opened her heavy-lidded eyes, spotting his face a few inches from her own and she reached out to bring his head closer to hers, desperate again for the feel of his mouth.

She kissed him almost aggressively, as she pushed him down into the mattress, her actions fueled by passion and lust. Crawling onto his chest, she hardly gave him a chance to catch his breath as she kissed him arduously, hands pressed on either side of his face so he wouldn't break contact. She finally pulled away, both gasping for air, cheeks flushed and pulses racing. She pressed her sweaty forehead against his own, their hot breaths mingling together.

"That was an awful tease," she whispered, brushing her lips over his.

"And what you did with your fingers earlier wasn't?" He panted back.

"I did not leave you hanging like that."

"I wasn't going to keep it that way for much longer. You got impatient."

With a sound that was almost like a growl, she silenced him again with another kiss, as Noel's hands slid up and down her sides, before finding the inner tie of her robe and pulling it open. The fabric draped along either side of them like a cape, as he reached inside and grasped her waist, feeling her curves beneath the sensual fabric of the chemise. He ran his fingers up her sides, shrugging the robe off her shoulders, as it piled around her knees but didn't fall away completely as he would have liked it to.

Yeul took care of the problem as she momentarily removed her hands from his face to take off the robe, and let it crumple on the floor beside the bed. Noel raised himself up so he was leaning more against the wall rather than lying prone. He brought her face to his and wet her lips again, this time entering her mouth. She let out a gasp as he ran his tongue over her palette, before curving underneath her own to jilt it out of place and then rove over it. She moaned as he pushed her backwards, reversing their positions and deepening the kiss even more.

He finally broke away for gulps of air after a few minutes, before he kissed her neck, moving onto her shoulders and finally the top of her breasts. Yeul found his lips again, as she raised herself off the mattress, Noel's arms wrapping around her back to support her. He sat back on his calves as she raised herself onto her knees, and he broke away for a moment so he could look at her for the first time in the chemise. Heat broke out in a tingling sensation over his chest, pooling down below his abdomen in desire.

"You look beautiful," he said breathlessly, reaching out with his left hand to hook underneath the strap of her right shoulder.

Yeul glowed at the compliment. "I thought you might like it."

"I love it," he replied, as his hand moved up her neck to tangle in her hair. Yeul placed her hands on his bare chest, before sliding them down over the bumps of his rectus abdominis, and stopping at the rim of his pants. She slipped her hands inside, gently caressing the sensitive skin below, before coming back up to rest on his waist.

Noel moaned in pleasure as he sank into her touch. Yeul unbuckled his belt, zipping open his fly. She pulled his pants down partway as he took the rest of it off, before she pushed him back onto the mattress, her knees on his chest once more as she kissed his jaw, moving down to his throat where she could feel his Adam's apple gliding up and down each time he swallowed. Noel ran his hands over her legs, sliding them up to her thighs and fondling the soft white inner flesh. He stroked them gently, slowly teasing them apart as he felt the muscles relaxing beneath his fingers.

"Don't worry, I have you," he whispered, as he maneuvered one leg onto either side of his hips. When her weight was no longer resting directly on him, he reached further up underneath the chemise, only to feel smooth skin wherever he went.

A smile crept along his features. "What's this? No panties?" He asked, sounding a little gleeful.

"It occurred to me that they might be bothersome, so I saved you the trouble," Yeul replied, a smile spreading over her face at his delight.

He ran his fingers up and down her sides, reveling at the smoothness and the way her curves seemed to round out so gracefully. He followed the line of her ossa coxae frontward, raising himself off the mattress and causing Yeul to lean back. He lifted the skirt of the chemise over his head, as he began to kiss the bare flesh; moving up along her flat stomach, past her naval, and towards her sternum. The material rose with him as he gathered Yeul into his lap, kissing her bare chest where he could feel her heart pounding furiously against her ribcage.

Yeul removed the remaining fabric off her, leaving the two of them without any clothing on. His arms holding her loosely against him, her lips found his once more, the heated air and pulsating closeness between them one of the few things that actually registered in her mind. She kissed him ardently, fingers smoothing through his sweaty bangs, pushing them aside, before coming down the side of his face, and then trailing along his neck, finally resting against his shoulder.

"Are you ready for me?" Noel asked huskily, as they broke for air, gently massaging her thighs that were held within his grasp.

"I'm ready," she whispered leaning her forehead against his.

* * *

Noel held her against him in his lap, running his fingers idly up and down her spine. Her body was warm against his, and he felt so relaxed, so at peace with everything. He closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh of contentment. He would never trade this moment for anything in the world.

Yeul hummed a tune quietly to herself, as she stroked the hairs on the back of his head over and over again. She felt a sense of tranquility and…happiness. No, that wasn't the right word. She was happy, yes, but it was much more than that. It felt like she would overflow from this feeling.

"I love you," she turned to whisper inside his ear, as she placed the emotion.

There was a pause before he whispered back, his tone playful. "How much?"

She moved back, as she saw his blue eyes watching her in amusement. She smiled as she kissed him tenderly, allowing her lips to linger on his for just a moment longer before she pulled away.

"Is that all?" Noel asked, raising a brow.

Yeul chuckled, as she ran the back of her hand over the length of his face. She paused as she reached his lips again, skimming over their petal softness and stroking them gently. Noel pressed her fingers against his mouth, kissing each one, before moving on to capture her lips with his own. His teeth grazed along her bottom lip, and he bit down on it lightly, causing her to let out a quiet gasp as he chewed gently before letting go. She closed her eyes, feeling the desire for him well up again, and she kissed him passionately once more.

"What was that for?" He asked softly, as they broke for air.

She didn't answer as she kissed him again, feeling a deeply-rooted desire to show him just how much he meant to her. She leaned forward, the pressure causing him to lean back, until she was on top of him once more. Her hair fell forward like a blue curtain, covering their faces from view as she kissed him with abandon.

When she finally pulled away, he guided her knees off his chest, placing them on either side of him so he could breathe more easily. He looked up at her, lust slowly filling his gaze as he brought her head to his again, understanding what she had been trying to say without the futility of words. He kissed her fervently, their necks and faces flushed and soaked with sweat, her hair acting as a barrier that trapped the heat in and didn't let it escape from between them.

They broke away after several minutes, panting for breath. Yeul held his face in her hands, leaning in and rubbing her forehead against his own. Her lips were parted in a joyous smile, the unspoken language between them interweaving their hearts closer together. Noel caressed the back of her hair, reflecting the happiness they both felt, as she kissed his forehead, his cheeks, then his lips once, twice, three times, her teeth catching slightly on the vermillion skin as she drew away.

They gazed at each other for a moment. Then, easing down against his chest, Yeul's legs splayed out over his own. Her hands circled around his shoulders, and she buried her face in the hollow of his neck. Noel raised his body a few inches off the mattress as he pulled the comforter out from underneath their bodies, covering them both. His arms encircled her securely, as he rested his head against her own, the warmth of their bodies pressed together carrying the both of them to their sleep.

_The end._


End file.
